It is generally well known to the ice fisherman that fish are lost while trying to land them through the ice hole. A problem can arise where the weight of fish exceeds the tensile strength of the fishing line or where additional stress is created by the violent movement of the fish as it is being withdrawn through the ice hole. In either case there is a tendency for a fishing line to break under such stress which allows the fish to escape. Additionally there is the possibility for a fish to dislodge the hook during the attempt to land the fish and again the fish is lost. Ice holes are generally relatively small and render it impossible to use the traditional net to assist in the retrieval of the fish through the ice hole as the net will not fit into the hole. Sometimes in the excitement the fisherman tries to prevent the loss of the fish by reaching down into the icy water to block its escape generally without success. In doing so, the fisherman exposes himself to the perils of being wet in freezing temperatures as well as just being uncomfortable.
There have been many devices to attempt to preclude the problem of losing the fish as well as avoid getting wet.
Some of the devices such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,783,926, McKinney, cause substantial damage to the meat of any fish when gaffed. Gangi, U.S. Pat. No. 3,747,253, a combination gaff and ice scoop is difficult to utilize with out causing damage to the meat due to the narrow working area in the ice hole. Gonska et. al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,769,939 discloses a combination tool with an ice skimmer at one end and a gaff at the other. This device has the same limitations as the previously discussed devices.
Misjak, U.S. Pat. No. 3,722,940 and Guilbault et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,866,872 both disclose devices which attach to the ice hole and can be swivelled into place and raised after a fish is caught and pulled into the ice hole. Although these devices may essentially preclude a fish from getting away they are cumbersome or damage the fish and are limited to their use in the one hole once attached. They also allow the fish line to get tangled and allow the fish to break the line or dislodge the hook and escape.
Another consideration is that because of many state requirements, that the fish must be of certain size, it is difficult to tell how large the fish is until it has been removed from the water and therefore care must be used not to injure the fish if it must be released.